Fruto de nuestro amor
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: One Shot situado despues de la battalla con Bills y darse cuenta que de su amor dio frutos... recordando viejos momentos y llorando ante los primeros latidos de su bebé.


**Disclaimer**

Dragón Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama yo solo los tomo prestado la historia si me pertenece.

**Notas del capitulo**

Este es un One Shot de la pareja de Gohan y Videl situado después de la batalla con el Dios de la destrucción Bills esta relacionado con otros de mis Fic que son "Eres mi fortaleza" que es un GokuXMilk y "Curaste mis heridas" que es un VegetaXBulma.

—Videl ¿Qué haces?— le pregunto algo curioso Gohan ella se encontraba viendo la fotografía de cuando se casaron estaba como absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que gohan se acerco por la espalda y la abrazo.

Videl se sorprendió un poco y más cuando él puso sus manos en su vientre para acariciarla dulcemente — estaba recordando todo lo que hemos vivido— le dijo Videl con una sonrisa mientras seguían en esa posición.

Gohan suspiro en su cuello y logro que ella se estremeciera con el contacto del aire con su piel —Pasamos por mucho— agrego él recordando.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la secundaria y te seguí por que estaba segura que tenias un secreto?— dijo Videl con una risa divertida a la cual él se unió.

—Si, y cuando lo descubriste tuve que enseñarte a usar tu kí y estabas furiosa por Goten aprendía más rápido a volar— Videl rio mientras acariciaba la mano que Gohan tenia en su vientre.

—Tenia un carácter terrible no se como te guste— le dijo riendo Videl —Yo en ese momento todavía creía que mi papá era el gran salvador— Añadió apenada Videl.

—Me gustaste tu forma de ser— le contesto Gohan acariciando con su nariz su cuello

—Tal vez sea por la sangre saiyajin que me hace sentir así por ti— Videl sonrió le encantaba cuando Gohan le decía esas cosas lo decía de la manera mas normal y dulce le encantaba lo honesto y abierto que era.

—Además tienes que ser muy fuerte para llevar un niño que tiene sangre saiyajin— le dijo algo preocupado al recordar todo los problemas que tuvo Milk cuando estaba embarazada de Goten.

—No te preocupes todo estará bien— le dijo Videl volteándose para quedar de Frente con Gohan tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo beso.

—Como actuó Vegeta hoy ¿verdad? Nadie se lo esperaba— Dijo Videl recordando lo que el príncipe saiyajin hizo por Bulma.

—Tienes razón— Agrego pensativo Gohan —A veces Vegeta logra sorprendernos, aunque recuerdas en nuestra boda cuando lanzaste el ramo de flores y todas estaban reunidas para atraparlo y quien lo termino tomando por error fue Vegeta— Termino diciendo Gohan con una sonrisa cada vez que recordaba el grito de Bulma y el sonrojo de Vegeta.

Videl rio recordando la escena — Soy tan feliz de tenerte a ti y a este bebé— añadió dándole un gran abrazo.

—Yo también, aunque...— no termino la frase cohibido de continuar hasta que tomo valor — ¿Y si no soy buen padre?— le dijo Gohan cabizbajo y ella sonrió.

—Serás un excelente padre no dudes de eso jamás— y le dio un gran beso a su saiyajin.

—Puedo imaginarme la sensación que tuvo Bulma al saber que Vegeta la defendió y la cuido de esa manera porque tu lo has hecho por mi— le dijo la morena con una sonrisa y él la vio confundido.

—Lo haces todo el tiempo— y esta vez fue él quien la abrazo y la llevo en brazos a la habitación y la deposito en la cama.

— ¿Qué crees que sea nuestro bebé?— pregunto curioso Gohan

—Mmm yo pienso que será niño— dijo ella acariciando su vientre

—Yo dijo que será niña— le dijo Gohan aun pensativo

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— le pregunto confundida.

—No lo se, solo que así lo siento— dijo sonriendo con su brazo atrás de la nuca en ese momento se parecía tanto a Goku.

Ella sonrió —Tal vez así sea— se sentía tan feliz parecía un sueño todo era perfecto con Gohan ahora su familia estaba creciendo y el fruto de su amor estaba en su vientre ahora.

—Mañana iremos al doctor— le recordó Gohan a Videl quien asintió —Iré donde mamá a preguntarle a papá sobre una duda que tengo con su nueva transformación—

—Me parece bien, nos levantaremos temprano— sentencio ella cuando se acomodo dándole la espalda para dormir cuando el aliento de Gohan choco contra su cuello.

— ¿Quién dice que dormiremos tan temprano?— le dijo en un susurro Gohan que le erizo la piel y la sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Gohan la tomo de la cintura y la volteo para poder quedar encima de ella —Prometo ser cuidadoso— le dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla.

—Gohan...— dijo en susurro antes que sus labios fueron sellados por un beso.

Gohan la amaba demasiado quería sentirla nuevamente, era tan feliz que no soporto no amarla esa noche y así lo hizo.

Al día siguiente fue a casa de sus padres a buscar a Goku pero se le erizo todo el pelo al ver como besaba a Milk un beso para nada casto y con Goten presente lo jalo hasta que puedo sacarlo y llevarlo donde Videl los esperaba.

Videl se sorprendió pero no pregunto nada cuando Gohan le hizo un gesto como diciendo que después le contaría.

Goten iba haciendo berrinche porque tenía hambre así que tuvieron que detenerse antes a comprarle comida y ya tranquilo pudieron ir a su cita con él doctor.

No esta de mas mencionar que Gohan lloro por mas de media hora al ver y escuchar el latido de su bebé y Videl lo tuvo que consolar, por su parte Goten daba saltitos de emoción al ver que tendría una sobrinita y comenzó a llorar porque vio llorar a Gohan.

Luego Videl y Gohan tuvieron que consolar a Goten... Y así pasaron el primero ultrasonido de Pan entre risas y llanto de emoción.

Fin...

Notas de la Autora

Hola aquí les traigo otro one shot de este suceso aquí es diferente ellos están recién casado son felices y van a tener un bebé muy diferente a los otros dos saiyajin que tenían tanto que resolver con sus mujeres aquí todo es perfecto y lo del ramo y Vegeta vi una imagen de eso y por eso lo puse XD espero que les guste y me dejen sus Review.

Besos *.*

Luzero


End file.
